Happily Ever After
by mermaid2bseeker
Summary: COMPLETE! A fluffy sequel to my 'Mentality' story, sorta. Basically Jack and Sam get...Read it to find out.
1. The Proposal

Happily Ever After  
A sequel to Mentality, sorta.  
by mermaid2bseeker

* * *

A/N1:  
This story takes place before O'Neill was made a general. I guess it could be labeled an alternate reality, where there is NO PETE SHANNIHAN. [Did I spell his last name right?]

* * *

Chapter 1:  
Three months later…  
  
Samantha pulled the drawers out of her office desk and dumped them into a cardboard box on the floor.  
  
Knock knock.  
  
"Come in." Sam picked up the various knick-knacks that had missed the box.  
  
"Hey, need some help?" Jack's voice said.  
  
"No, thanks." Sam's appeared from under her desk. "I'd rather do this alone."  
  
Jack opened his mouth to say something.  
  
"Sir," Sam cut him off, "it's all right. It was bound to happen eventually. I got sacked. It's not the end of the world."  
  
"It might be, without you around to help prevent disaster," Jack joked.  
  
Sam gave a little laugh, "Yeah."  
  
"Well, if you need anything just give a hollar." Jack left.  
  
As Sam cleared off her table, she noticed a slightly hidden white box beneath some papers. Not remembering what it was, or if it was even hers to begin with, she picked it up, and shook it slightly. Something inside made a rustling noise. Still confused, she opened the box.  
  
Inside was a folded piece of paper, which she unfolded. It was a note of some sort, so she read it.  
  
I don't know if there's supposed to be a waiting period so I'll just ask now, and if there is a waiting period you can answer me later.  
  
I decided to write this because I would have been too nervous to do it in person.  
  
Sam, will you marry me? Cause I've been wanting to ask that for a very long time, and before it wouldn't have been allowed.  
  
Jack P.S.  
Lift up the false bottom of the little white box.  
  
She had to re-read the letter several times before its meaning began to sink in. With slightly trembling hands, she opened the hidden compartment of the box.  
  
"Oh, my god." Inside was a beautiful ring of gold with a row of three perfect diamonds set into it.

* * *

A/N3:  
I have no idea why I have Sam getting sacked. So please don't ask. I will be adding new chapters, soon, I hope. But seeing as how I have currently two other stories in progress (Carson's Not So Excellent Adventure, and Child's Play both for Stargate Atlantis), it might be a while before I can update. Be patient, and please review. 


	2. The Acceptance

Happily Ever After  
By mermaid2bseeker

* * *

Chapter 2 

Sam looked intently at the ring. After a few minutes of memories flashing through her mind, she sat down. Which wouldn't have been that big of a deal had there actually been a chair behind her. She lost her balance and landed hard on her bottom. The pain didn't even register in her mind it was so numb with disbelief.

Not bothering to get up off the floor, Sam continued to stare at the ring. She stared at it for so long hat it 'melted' away as more memories flooded her mind.

How long she sat there, she didn't know. Time had no meaning for her. Almost catatonically, her eyes staring out into nothingness, yet seeing everything. And every other cliché that pertains to this situation.

A while later Jack walked past Carter's office and would've kept going had he not see the pair of feet sticking out from the side of the desk. _Oh no, she's killed herself,_ he thought sarcastically as he walked in.

He wasn't sure what to make of her sitting on the floor staring out into space. "Carter!" he tried to get her attention, but got no response. "CARTER!" again no response. He squatted down and shook her by the shoulders. "CARTER!"

The shaking worked. "What?!" she looked around confused.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Sir?" she was still confused.

He pointed to himself. "Jack."

"Jack?" still confused.

"Jack."

She shook her head. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know."

She looked down at the floor. "Why am I on the floor?"

"You don't know?" he asked her worriedly.

"The last thing I remember is..." Sam got to her feet, in the process glancing at her left hand, which still held the ring box. She put the box atop her desk. "Ohhh." She looked at Jack, who had also risen to his feet. "I sat down, but there was no chair."

"Ah." He tried not to look too anxious.

Sam looked once more to the box on her desk. In that moment she saw two futures. If she said 'yes' and if she said 'no.' She suddenly felt as though something had lodged itself in her chest, tears started to well up in her eyes, and her voice didn't want to work anymore. "I...I don't think there's a waiting period." She turned and looked him in the eyes. He looked as though he were on the verge of understanding what she was saying. "Yes," she forced the word out of her throat. Her eyes burned with the effort not to cry.

"Yes?" he asked dubiously.

It was all Sam could do to nod.

Inside, Jack felt like doing many things. Dancing a little happy-jig right there and then, running up and down the halls like a maniac screaming 'SHE SAID YES!', banging his head against the wall to make sure all of this was real, lighting firecrackers, gateing to the nearest goa'uld occupied world and mooning them all...But nothing could compare to him wanting to tear down the barrier that had separated them these past seven years. But how to do it? A grin spread on his face as he remembered what he had done during one of those time-loops.

Sam saw the look on his face and recognized it immediately. "What did you and I do during the time-loops?" she asked with a still-teary-eyed inquisitive look.

"We-el," Jack began, "It's hard to explain using words. Would it be all right if I showed you?"

She looked at him with mock suspicion. Well, this was the man she was marrying. "Sure."

No sooner was the word out of her mouth then he grabbed her around the waist and kissed her full on the lips. Then he turned and dipped her all the while keeping the kiss going. A milli-second later Sam started responding to Jack's movements with some of her own.  
  
For some unknown reason both Daniel and Teal'c were in the security monitoring room on level 16, a big bowl of popcorn between them, watching all this unfold on one of the television monitors.

"Well, it's about time." Daniel said between chewing. "They've had that whole 'sexual tension' thing going on waaaaaayyyy too long."

"Indeed," was Teal'c's response as he grabbed for more popcorn.

* * *

A/N:  
Tell me how you like in your reviews please. Oh and check out my bio page. 


End file.
